


El postre de madrugada

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Hannibal (TV), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cocinar, Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal come chilaquiles, La Capital, M/M, Neta no se si odiarme o amarme, Smut, This shit es mi OTP, XD, YouTuber Óscar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Hannibal y su pareja Óscar Meza preparan un desayuno.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/ Óscar Meza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El postre de madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, éste es un one shot donde simplemente quise saciar mis ansias de escribir sobre esta shipp que me inventé porque amo a Óscar, amo su cocina. 
> 
> Mientras describo brevemente un poco la relación de ambos hombres también les narró una receta de Óscar (del canal de cocina La Capital) sobre cómo hacer chilaquiles verdes con camarón. Uma delisia <3

Todas las mañanas después de las seis de la madrugada, el horno y estufa en el hogar de Hannibal tenían que estar encendidos, siempre había un delicioso olor a especias cocerse y el encantador sonido de la grasa saltear en las cazuelas. Era la hora de preparar un desayuno adecuado, completo y placentero para ambos hombres, ya fuera Hannibal u Óscar quien lo preparaba. Tenían turnados los días para sorprenderse el uno al otro, y hoy era el día de Óscar Meza para desarrollar el platillo con el que comenzarían el día. La única regla que tenían era no repetir platillos. 

—Amor, ¿dónde está el chile serrano? Acabo de comprarlo en la plazita—preguntó Óscar mientras sacaba cebollas y tomatillo del refrigerador.—Juraría que los deje junto al pimiento.

Hannibal, quien estaba en la isla de la cocina leyendo, paró un momento sus actividades para decir—ya me estaba preguntando ¿cuándo usarías picante en el desayuno? 

—Oh, tiene que ser especial. Además, te voy a preparar uno de mis desayunos mexicanos favoritos pero con un ligero cambio. Algo tradicional pero innovador.

—Estoy ansioso por probarlo cariño.—Respondió Hannibal con una sonrisa.—Puse el chile en el último cajón, con las espinacas y hongos.

Meza fue por aquello esencial para su salsa, puso una cacerola a calentar y después colocó tres chiles serranos, una media cebolla, dos grandes tomatillos y dos dientes de ajo a tatemar.

—¿Quieres que abra la ventana?—Preguntó Hannibal levantándose.

—No amor, este no es chile de árbol, y mucho menos lo voy a dorar. Para esta salsa necesito que el fuego haga suavecitos a los ingredientes.—Contestó Óscar tomando unas pinzas comenzando a voltear los chiles y capas de cebolla.—Esta vez no nos vamos a ahogar.—Dijo recordando con risas la primera vez que doró chile de árbol con Lecter, fue una nube de humo que los atormentó por minutos. 

Hannibal rió con él, eran bellos los recuerdos donde apenas comenzaban a salir. Ambos sabían que lo mejor para enamorarse era cocinar entre ellos, así que sus primeras citas fueron en la cocina preparando mil y un platillos y bebiendo el ostentoso vino de Hannibal. 

Lecter dejó de lado su libro, mejor se dispuso a ver a Óscar actuar en la cocina, era una danza para sus ojos el verlo moverse lado a lado, cortando y sazonando la comida. Era tan diferente a él, fue por ello que al instante que lo conoció en uno de sus viajes a México se sintió atraído por Meza. La cocina de Óscar era más tradicional,  _ ancestral _ , donde con “simples ingredientes” hacía cientos de platillos, prefería usar el calor de un asador y sabor del carbón que la estufa. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—Dijo divertido Óscar, había terminado de tatemar los chiles y todo lo demás, ahora los había colocado dentro de la licuadora, sin nada de agua, solo sal y pimienta recién molida, el tomatillo tenía suficiente  _ agua  _ como para hacerla espesa. 

—Me fascina. Espero y este rápido para comer—comentó sugestivo Hannibal, se paró de donde estaba para ir al espacio de Óscar. 

La regla de oro era nunca interrumpir cuando cocinaban, sin embargo, en este instante tenían segundas intenciones. 

—¿Seguimos hablando de comida?

—No lo sé pero de todas formas algo comeré—dijo Hannibal estando ya detrás de Óscar, mientras la licuadora seguía y el ruido inundaba sus oídos, para los enamorados era música. Lecter abrazó a su novio comenzando a besar su cuello. 

—Hannibal, necesito poner la salsa en la olla—le dijo Óscar meciéndose contra Lecter.

El hombre paró de darle mimos, con un último beso se separó. Óscar aprovechó para apagar la licuadora y vertió la salsa en la olla que puso a calentar previamente.

—Si vas a estar aquí solo observando, será mejor que ayudes—dijo Óscar prendiendo otro quemador, sacó una cacerola mediana, tomó de la barra del lugar aceite y una barra de mantequilla que ya había sacado junto con las verduras.

—Humm, una mano amiga siempre es bienvenida en cualquier cocina. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Puse los camarones a descongelar en el fregadero, quítales el agua y tráelos aquí, por favor amor.

Hannibal y Óscar voltearon al mismo tiempo a verse, con una sonrisa amorosa siguieron cocinando. 

(A Meza le encantaba hacer salsas y aderezos, por ello también hacia sus propios  _ totopos  _ o tortillas fritas), en esta ocasión necesitó un puñado de ellas, con la salsa verde aún en la olla, Óscar puso los totopos dentro de la salsa bajando el fuego en la olla. 

—Veo que compraste dos tipos de camarón, me alegra que estés mejorando en la presentación.—Habló Hannibal al momento de dejar los camarones en la barra. 

—Gracias cariño, teniendo un novio que hace arte con la comida no podía quedarme atrás.—Respondió suspirando. 

Antes, a veces Óscar se sentía insuficiente a lado de su gran pareja, un chef culinario que podía hacer cualquier cosa y hacerla de maravilla, pero eso fue al principio, fue cuando no conocía al Hannibal que también se quemaba al cocinar, al hombre que con una distracción podría derramar la masa del pastel. Ahora sólo sentía admiración y deseo de aprender más y más. 

—Espero y hayan sido todas esas  _ clases privadas _ —dijo pícaro, algo raro de Lecter.—Las que te ayudaron.

Óscar puso los camarones en el sartén con aceite y mantequilla ya derretida, la olla con la salsa la apagó justo cuando todas las tortillas estaban bañadas. 

—En ese caso voy a necesitar más—contestó guiñando un ojo.—Ve al comedor, en cinco minutos estará listo.

Hannibal sin contestar fue a la mesa, los cubiertos anticipadamente ya estaban puestos, así como la bebida,  _ un jugo de frutos rojos que Lecter la noche de ayer preparó. _

Mientras tanto en la cocina Óscar colocaba los chilaquiles en platos negros, arriban de ellos un poco de queso mozzarella rallado, el propio calor de los chilaquiles hacía que se derritiera, por encima de estos colocó los camarones, pequeños y grandes hacían una amalgama de colores naranjas y amarillos. Cortó cebolla blanca finamente, también unas hojas de cilantro fresco para darle color al platillo. Y por último, el acompañamiento perfecto, una cucharada de crema agria.

Óscar salió de la cocina con ambos platos en mano y con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Primero situó la comida de su pareja para después sentarse y poner la suya.

—Disfruta tu desayuno  _ picante. _

—Gracias. Cuando te vi poniendo tortilla frita en la olla supuse que serian chilaquiles, pero los camarones me hicieron dudar, sin duda me sorprendiste.—Dijo Hannibal a la vez que tomaba un bocado de estos. Al instante saboreó la explosión de sabores.

—¿Una joyita?—dijo Óscar comiendo también. 

Hannibal sonrió con mejillas llenas.

Los dos comieron entre platicas hasta el momento en que terminaron. 

—¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?—Le preguntó Hannibal mientras recogía los platos.

—No, tengo la tarde libre… 

Lecter volvió de la cocina directo a besar a su novio, Óscar gustoso regresó el beso, sus lenguas picaban con el sabor de la comida, la barba de Meza hacía cosquillas en Hannibal.

—Será mejor que llevemos esto arriba—dijo Hannibal ayudando a su pareja a levantarse.

—Creí que el postre se comía en la mesa—comentó seductor tomando de las manos a Hannibal.

Riendo, Lecter volvió a besar a Óscar, poco a poco lo recostó sobre la mesa, aun entre besos se mecían pecho contra pecho, sus delgadas pijamas de seda hacían una fricción que excitaba todo en sus cuerpos.

—Ahh, bebé—gemía Óscar envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de su novio.

—¿Si?—decía Hannibal comenzando a besar el cuello de Óscar, lamia su  _ manzana de Adán _ haciendo caricias en su oreja.

—Cógeme, ábreme que quiero sentir todo de ti.

—Amor, ahh, no tengo lubricante ni protección, vamos a la cama—le decía Hannibal volviendo a besarlo, con sus manos recorría su cuerpo, amasaba la grasa en su cadera y trasero.—Por favor que ansío tocarte.

—Esta bien… 

Óscar deshizo su agarre y bajó de la mesa, ambos enamorados fueran a la habitación que compartían. Aprisa sus ropas desaparecieron, Hannibal se aferraba a la piel de Meza con ternura, el prometido lubricante hizo efecto rápidamente abriendo dulcemente a Óscar, los expertos dedos de Hannibal jugaban con el placer de su pareja.

—¡Ah! Por favor, Hannibal, amor mío, estoy listo para ti—decía, su aliento como fuego lento quema las ansias de Hannibal.

Lecter estando arriba de Óscar besaba todo su rostro, salió de Meza para remplazar sus dedos con su miembro goteante de pasión, lentamente se sumergió en el placer del calor que la  _ entrada  _ de Óscar le brindaba.

Comenzaron un ritmo lento, sonidos de choques carnales y gemidos por toda la habitación. 

Apenas empezaba un largo día lleno de  _ postres _ … 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí XD, espero que te haya gustado, y si no... Por lo menos te hayas entretenido (;


End file.
